


Fate Hasn't Forgotten

by phoenixjustice



Series: Fate [2]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mohinder narrating in the beginning, sequel to A Single Occurance of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the (7th?) episode, when it shows Peter in Montreal with Adam, showing things that happened after 'How to stop an exploding man' and regained all of his memories. This is also the sequel to 'A Single Occurrence of Fate'.</p><p>He loved Peter, really loved him. That once and a lifetime kind of love that didn't just appear out of nowhere, so yeah, he was royally screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Hasn't Forgotten

\------------------------

_The human mind is an intricate thing, to say the least. We can show super human feats of strength in the most desperate of situations; we can create equations, learn many languages, start something new, build on something that already exists; and there is also a different kind of human mind out there, one which has evolved into something entirely new and different to us, at least of this generation. The human mind knows many things, and can store an almost unlimited amount of information, if we could just crack open the lock on it, and if so…then perhaps we will also be called 'special'._

_Peter Petrelli is one of the 'special' people, and has regained all the memories that he has lost, ones that also include an intimate moment with his brother that had been taken away. He now has to figure out what to do with these lost memories, and remembered powers; can he help save the world?_

_And this Adam; once known by a different name, Takezo Kensei, he has lived literally for hundreds of years; can his experience help the greater good, or will the betrayal of a past continue to haunt him? Did the betrayal hurt more because a man wanting to be a hero kissed the 'princess' or because the hero wasn't with 'him'? Will this man help save the world from this new and deadly virus, or will he be the cause of it all? We shall see._

_Nathan Petrelli; congressman, and in love with his very own brother, Peter. His search took him from the familiar streets of New York, into the dark and dreary pub of an Irishman in Ireland, and now he has come to Montreal in search of his brother, hoping against hope that he will find him, whole and unharmed. The news that he was traveling with a girl was unsettling to him, but he was not about to let himself get jealous, not even knowing of the time that he and his brother shared a long time ago. Could the blood that was given to him, to regenerate his body and make it whole, help his mind to remember the time that he had lost with Peter? We shall see._

_Remember this; Fate hasn't forgotten._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The rain drops fell onto him and the surroundings with no set pattern that he could discern, but it was continuing down, and seemed a rather calming balm, something which he could definitely use. This was the place that he had seen in the picture in that woman Caitlin's apartment, he had been able to get into it from a relative when he told them that he was Peter's brother and was looking for him.

The painting sitting on the easel had shown him just what he wanted to know. It was somehow easier to accept the…stranger things in life now, perhaps because it was going to help him find his little brother, it _was_ helping. The painting was one his brother did, he knew just by looking at it, had seen his brother's work before.

It had showed him a location in Montreal, he hadn't known it was Montreal until the cousin mentioned that was where Caitlin had been going off to; she hadn't told anyone she was leaving, but he happened to be passing by and overheard where they were going.

So he left the ever raining Dublin, to fly here to a place just as overflowing with rain. It seemed to be just his luck, or curse; however you wanted to put it. Just as it seemed to be the curse of the Petrelli's to be fucked-up when it came to matters of the heart.

He snorts. 'Matters of the heart' indeed; he knew it was a lost cause and had finally given up on the fact that he was in love with his own brother. He was doomed from the moment that his brother turned sixteen and his body started to notice him. But it was more than that, it wasn't just lust and that was what made it so…so…

He _loved_ Peter, really loved him. That once and a lifetime kind of love that didn't just appear out of nowhere, so yeah, he was royally screwed. And he wasn't even going to _begin_ to think about Claire. Sweet, innocent, Claire…god, their family was messed up; he knew what Peter and Claire had together, briefly before he had taken Peter up into the air before he blew up.

He sighs, shaking his head futilely against the onslaught of rain coming down. He takes a step forward, looking up at the door, as if to reassure himself that this was the right place and takes a deep breath.

He walks inside.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You alright there?" asked Adam, who once called himself Takezo Kensei; a title/name which he no longer used, some for obvious reasons; the other, well, that was a bit more personal than any person knew, other than himself.

Peter looks at him, looking a little shaken, but nods all the same. "I…I think so. It's just…a lot to take in, you know?"

Adam nods at him, crossing his arms as he looks at the other man. "I can only imagine."

It was silent for a moment, Peter was looking away, chest heaving slightly, and Adam looked away out of respect for the man's dignity, guessing that Peter didn't want to seem weak. After a few minutes pass, he uncrosses his arms and stands in front of Peter to get his attention. Peter turns to him, eyebrows raised.

"How about I give you a little while to get all your thoughts in check?" said Adam, smiling slightly. "I think the world can wait a couple of hours to be saved; don't you?"

Peter laughs a little at that and shakes his head in amusement. "Yeah, I suppose so. And…thanks, Adam. I mean it."

Adam waves it off and starts to move towards the back door, a door which Peter didn't even notice the first time around (as he had been so strung up and distracted). He gets to the door and starts to open it when Peter blurts out;

"What about you, Adam? You know that I had…have…um, _him_. But you never told me about yourself in that regard; is there anyone that you care about the way that I care about Nathan?"

Adam stops in mid-step, hand reaching for the doorknob, but now seemed to be frozen in place. It seemed to be a long time before the man's head turned enough to look Peter in the eyes.

"I…loved someone once, but he…he didn't feel like I did, I was too late realizing who I truly cared for."

The door opens and Adam walks through it, slamming it as he leaves. Just as that door slams shut, Peter hears one open up behind him. It felt like an eternity to turn towards it; knowing somehow that it was very important, very, very important.

As he turns, his heart starts to beat just a little bit faster and his breath catches in his throat; and he knew exactly who it was.

He wasn't sure who was more shocked to see the other; him or…

"Nathan." He breathed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wasn't sure what he felt or could say in that moment. Just being able to look at him…He had never seen anyone so handsome, so completely beautiful. The hair was cut much shorter, and his eyes looked like they had seen a few darker things than they once had, but it was still the person he loved most in this world, his brother.

He takes a few steps forward, unable to look at anything other than Peter.

Peter took the last couple of steps forward and stands in front of Nathan. He gazes at his brother with the same amount of reverence and love that Nathan just had been, and still was, at him. Peter reaches out a hand to move around his cheek. He gasps softly against the touch, feeling emotion overwhelm him in that moment. He grabs Peter's hand, looking at him all the while as he kisses him on the palm, unable to contain himself _or_ his joy.

Peter's eyes seemed to glow with an inner fire, taking away the last lingering doubts in his mind of everything that had been plaguing him; Peter was back, he was here with him, and…

"I love you," he whispers. "God, Peter. It's really you…I thought you were…I missed you everyday you were gone and it only made me realize how much I truly…that I love you."

Peter attempts to open his mouth, but hesitates; he seemed to be overwhelmed with emotions as well. He moves his head closer to Nathan's, looking deeply into his eyes, his lips so forbiddingly close to Nathan's and Nathan wanted those lips on his so, _so_ badly.

Peter's eyes widen and Nathan realizes that Peter heard his thoughts. His throat tightens and he looks at Peter. For a few moments it was completely silent, the only sound the sound of their heartbeats and the scurrying of little feet pattering behind some of the dusty furniture; then Peter crosses that final invisible line that separated them as brothers and the feelings that they had for one another; feelings that were not mere brotherly affection;

"I love you too, Nathan." He says with such seriousness and an infusion of emotion that it made Nathan's heart ache. "I've always loved you; it's always been you. Ever since I could remember, since I was a kid, when I was a teenager and knew the difference between the love that I had for you and the love other people had. I knew that I loved you like brothers don't love each other and at first it scared me because it felt like my heart would cleave in two, but then…"

He could feel Peter's warm breath caressing his skin and he felt his pants tighten as his younger brother moved closer to him, having to be able to feel Nathan's erection straining against his pants.

"It felt like the most natural thing in the world; as natural as breathing and I knew that I never wanted to lose that feeling, to lose you…"

He licks Nathan's lower lip, causing him to groan and lean in that final little space and capture Peter's lips.

"I missed you," said Nathan hoarsely against Peter's lips. "I missed you so damned much, Pete."

"I missed you too." He pulls Nathan closer and eagerly lets Nathan take his mouth for his own again.

He knew that many things were going to happen, _were_ happening, but in that moment in time, he could forget everything that was going around him and could just revel in Nathan's touch and love him.

Once they finally pull away from one another, Peter looks into his brother's eyes.

"Nathan? I think I have something to tell you about what happened the night after your—after Heidi's accident…between you and me…"

\--------------------------------------------

 


End file.
